Her Chocolatier
by CATCFaddict
Summary: Carmen Westberry was one of the more popular girls in school, what kind of impact could a girl like her have on Wonka? What kind of an impact could he have on her? What happens before and after Willy runs away from home? Will they remember each other?
1. Meet and not so much Greet

**Disclaimer: I do not personally own anything having to do with the book or movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory nor do I have any sort of rights to it. In case it comes up, no I don't own the music by Danny Elfman either****. I only own all OC's that's positively and entirely it.**

**Notes: I can not remember who I borrowed from but it is one of the authors on this website so thank you for your inspiration. I didn't entirely take the idea anyway, I more so elaborated on it. That's all. Thanks to my buddies for helping me brain storm some ideas! I might not update all too quickly either but this time I promise not to vanish again! Hope you like it R&R would be much appreciated!**

**Her Chocolatier**

It was a brisk October morning in the city of London, England as many children made there way to school laughing and talking amongst themselves. It was a place for these children to learn but also where they could be around friends for a full day, at least for most of them.

Willy Wonka was the exception to this rule for he didn't have any real friends. Who could however blame his classmates for ignoring or not talking to the child, he had hideous head gear on that forced his mouth into a smile, they also thought he was just way to different to even get along with.

The poor boy was always seen by himself, making up games to play in the school yard, some children even started a rumor that he would talk to himself. Willy was nothing but nice to everyone in school and out it was his head gear that really put the damper on any real social interaction with people. There was nothing the child could do about this however for his father; Wilbur Wonka was London's most famous and expensive dentists. So of course the man would want his son's teeth to be perfect, regardless of what kind of ridicule it would cause him socially.

The bell rang which signaled for the kids to enter the school for the first class of the day. Carmen WestBerry and her big group of friends passed Willy up in a loud rush on the way into the building. This group of people was always very loud and rather annoying, they all seemed to be able to do whatever it was that there hearts desired where as poor children like Willy were lucky if there was any play equipment left for him to use during recess.

He sighed, why did she have to be so incredibly pretty with her magnificent icy blue eyes, perfect lips, and beautiful dark red pea coat, white ruffle shirt, knee length jean skirt, and boots. It wasn't fair to him that a boy like himself would never be able to have any girl anywhere near as pretty as Carmen.

Shaking himself out of his daze Willy followed the obnoxious and giddy sounding crowd to room 137 for reading class. This class was one of his favorites, because he was good at it and he got to sit across from Carmen.

The young girl took her seat slowly and smiled over at Willy whose heart immediately skipped a beat and he was forced to look away because he blushed so quickly. "Hello there Willy, how are you doing today?" Carmen asked quietly in fear that the teacher would overhear her and yell.

Willy gave no response, he couldn't even if he had wanted to for a huge lump formed in his throat and made him choke on his own spit, no one ever tried to talk to him, he usually only received stares or laughs from people. He didn't want to be rude so instead he just nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

Carmen smiled and nodded, trying her hardest to hold back a giggle. She didn't want him thinking she was making fun of him or anything, for she wasn't she was genuinely interested in the boy and wanted to try to befriend him. This task proved to be difficult for her though because whenever she tried to talk to him she got the same response, a choke and thumbs up. Shrugging she went back to organizing her things.

Class ended after forty-five minutes passed and Willy made a mad dash for the door, he wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible however, he felt a tap on his shoulder before he could do so. The young girl of his affection stared at him intently, "Hi-uh…Willy?" She asked carefully.

He nodded, watching her with extreme caution

"Hi Willy, my name is Carmen WestBerry, I have seen you around school, all the time, but never had the chance to actually talk to you."

He shifted, feeling awkward in his own skin as Carmen continued

"I was just wondering, if maybe you would want to go trick or treating with me and some of my friends, we would all love to have you, that is if you aren't already doing something."

She gave him a big dazzling smile which he couldn't say no to, sighing Willy nodded

"S-S-Sure, if you promise that you and your friends aren't going to make fun of me."

Carmen beamed, "Oh great, Willy I am sooo glad you have agreed to come. No worries, no one will tease or make fun of you for anything. Besides the only people that are going to be there are me, you, my friends Ruthy, Veronica, and Terrance. I promise you they are all really nice people." She could see the poor boy was still uneasy, it seemed socialization was very hard for him. "Okay, how about this? My friends make fun of you in anyway, shape, or for, while we are out, I will no longer talk to them, I'm serious."

Willy finally let his guard down a little and smiled, "only if you promise to promise that they will not make fun of me, I don't want you to just stop talking to your friends all the sudden because of a silly little promise you made me."

Carmen nodded and gave the boy a pat on the shoulder all while placing her bag on her shoulder, "You got it buddy. Well, I need to get to my next class, talk to you tomorrow?" Willy nodded and with a wave of her hand Carmen was already halfway down the corridor with the group of people she had come into the school with

Willy ran to the bathroom, listening and looking to make sure no one was there and he shouted out a triumphant, "yes!" Carmen WestBerry actually spoke to him and she wanted to see him outside of school. How could the day get any better? Or worse?


	2. Your So Called Friends

Willy sat in the front room of his house while his father Wilbur Wonka paced the floor, "You have got to be kidding me Willy, really?" His father shook his head angrily and looked to the ceiling cursing under his breath. "Why would you go on ahead and say you could go and ask for candy of all things, with a group of children who don't even like you? Candy?" Wilbur sighed and shook his fists, "You-candy is a waste of time Willy! It just gets all in your teeth and gives you cavities and after all the work we are having done on your teeth to! The only reason I might even let you go is because then at least you might make some sort of friend."

As his father continued on his tirade Willy just sat there and watched, he was going trick-or-treating and his father couldn't stop him. Yes, some of the kids coming with on the trip might not like him all that much but that no longer mattered to him. Willy was just happy that he was actually invited to go and do something with people and by nun other by Carmen WestBerry herself. Oh the fun they would all have, getting candy from all of the people in the neighborhood who would smile and compliment there costumes, he couldn't wait. No matter what his father said he would still be happy, because he would sneak out if he had to.

Wilbur suddenly stopped pacing around the room and looked at his son, "alright fine, you may go on along with your so called 'friends' but on one condition, you must let me see all of the candy and I will decide if you can eat it or not."

The poor boy reluctantly agreed with a sigh, he still wouldn't have the chance to see what candy tasted like. This was only because his father was a dentist and would never allow sugar to enter the child's mouth, sadly there wasn't anything he could do about this, he would have to suffer.

"Thanks dad!"

Before Wilbur could reply back with any sort of negative comment, Willy ran into his bedroom and locked the door and found a book to read. After trying to read for a good half hour he gave up, to the excitement of what the next evening would bring. Would Carmen actually be there to meet up with him after school or stand him up? Would Carmen's friends make fun of or like him? Would he finally be able to see what chocolate really tasted like? It couldn't be as bad as his father made it out to be. These thoughts caused him to fall asleep rather quickly and dream of candy and owning a whole shop full of it so he could have all the chocolate in the world and share it with others.

School went by lightning fast that day and Willy couldn't be happier about it. The last bell rang signaling the end of the day and not a second later did Carmen's smiling face show up at his desk.

"Hi Willy! Excited about trick-or-treating?" She beamed showing all her teeth which Willy couldn't help but blush after seeing. Quickly he shook this feeling off and nodded, "Yeah, of course! When do we start?" She looked at her new friend and smiled to herself catching his small blush, "Well I just need to catch up with Ruthy, Veronica, and Terrance, and then we can start, okay? Do you want to come with me to find them?" Willy nodded, "Sure, of course, but first I need to put my costume on."

Carmen nodded in understanding, "oh yeah, of course" She caught herself giggling out of nowhere which made Willy raise his eye brows for a second until she contained herself, "how about you go to the bathroom to change, and in a few minutes all of us will meet you outside of it." Willy nodded and as he reached for the bag his costume was in his hands shook a little bit. Carmen walked off waving to him, "I will be back shortly, promise!" He nodded and went to change.

He quickly put a sheet over his head, he only had a day to prepare so the only thing he was able to think of was a silly old ghost but it would serve its purpose just fine. He quickly stuffed his school books in the bag he originally had the sheet in and ran out of the bathroom. He could see Carmen and a group of people approaching the hallway so he gave a sigh of relief, still not ditched, things were looking good. The young girl walked over to Willy, still beaming, "Nice costume, great idea!" She cleared her throuat and faced her group of three friends, "This is Willy Wonka." Everyone except Carmen all exchanged quizzical looks between one another but then gave both Willy and her smile and hello. She continued after they gave him this gesture she continued, "Now Willy, this is my friend Ruthy," she pointed to the girl furthest to the left who had long dark hair that went down to her waist and an almost crooked looking smile, "and she's Veronica," She then pointed to the girl in the middle who had Curly red hair, similar to Carmen's blonde hair, that was short with freckles all over her cheeks , "and finally last but not least we have Terrance," he was a tall looking boy who had black hair and glasses. Willy looked around and nodded to each and everyone of them, "its great to meet you all." Carmen could hear Terrance whispering to Ruthy , "He looks like a circus clown with that head gear on doesn't he?" Both children snickered a little bit and she shot them a death glare. This made both of them freeze and look apologetic but Willy didn't even seem to catch this whole interaction for he was so animated about the trip they were all about to take. Once again, Carmen gave Willy a pat on the back, relief written on her face that he hadn't caught the rude comment, "Come on lets go get some candy now!"

With this all five of them left the school in a rush and went to go door to door around the entire neighborhood. The whole group would disperse at times but Carmen made sure to keep close in toe with Willy for she wanted to hang around with him and try to make him feel like he belonged. After a few blocks Carmen saw a house she wanted to visit, "You guys, go on ahead, I will catch up with you soon, this is my uncle's house, just want to go say hi, I will be back real quick, promise." Willy felt uneasy at this point but nodded anyway, he didn't want to seem like a scardey cat or anything, "okay see you soon." She winked at him as if to reassure him or something.

The four children continued on there journey collecting candy from the neighborhood when suddenly Terrance broke the ice, "so why do you have to wear that stupid headgear all the time Willy?" The poor boy sighed knowing this had been too good to be true, "my father is a dentist, I'm forced to because of him." Terrance laughed to himself, "So? You don't have to listen to him all the time, what do you think parents are for, telling you what to do? Yeah right, I don't think so. Besides all of that stuff makes you look like a freak and since you can't stop smiling it makes it even weirder. Why do you even show yourself around people like this? Don't you know almost everybody laughs at you? Carmen's so weird I don't get what she see's as being so cool about you, you seem to strange, you never talk to anyone, or try to do anything with anyone, why not?" Veronica had been trying to stop him from tearing so deep into the boy but it was already to late, the damage was done and Willy had to force himself to not cry.

Running away from the group of people she caught back up to Carmen who was outside on the stoop chatting with her uncle and yelled at her, "So you thought it would be funny to bring me along with your group of 'friends' and have them make a complete fool out of me while you stopped somewhere else for a while Carmen? Is that your idea of being a nice person? Well I am sorry but I can't hang around with you or any of them if you think that way, im sorry. Thanks for pretending to try to include me though, at first I thought you were really a sweet, nice, and caring person, maybe I was wrong. Oh well, I guess I will see you around at school or something."

After Willy explained how he felt and left, Carmen stood there in shock, "I'm sorry uncle Bob but I think I have to go now…I have some people to yell at and a real friendship to try and fix, thanks for the candy though, I really appreciate it." She gave her uncle a hug and ran in the direction from which Willy stormed up to her from. Willy yelling at her and claiming she wasn't a nice person didn't actually phase her at all because she completely understood where he was coming from, she had promised him her friends wouldn't make fun of her and regardless of how much she pleaded for them to leave Willy alone, they still hurt the poor boys feelings behind her back. She couldn't believe it and nor did she realize just how much this Halloween would impact her entire future.

I hope you liked this chapter, I promise it will start to take a lot more shape after this. If you like it and want to see it continue just drop me a line in the review section? Thank you!


	3. Best Friends & Dreams

"Willy…..Willy…..WILLY!" Carmen ran through the schools hallways trying to catch up with the young boy, she needed to apologies to him and quickly. Willy really didn't want to have anything to do with the girl, not after what she had put him through the night before but he was actually in a very good and unusual mood so he turned on his heel, "What do you want WestBerry?" His words were full of mischief and venom which made Carmen stop dead in her tracks as his tone threw her off. Frowning she approached him carefully, "I-uhm-Well-"he seemed very fidgety and as if he were glowing from head to toe, it was strange to see him like this it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders somehow, "-I just wanted to let you know that I am no longer talking to those stupid gits, and I yelled at each one of them before leaving last night. I am so so sorry that they treated you the way they did and said what they said. I just wanted to let you know that they told me everything Terrance had said to you and I don't agree with any of it. I went home in tears after screaming at the top of my lungs. I really hope that just because they said all of that you really don't think I feel that way...I think you are a fantastic and sweet as all be person that deserves to have just as many friends as the next person. I shouldn't have left you alone with them, I should have seen it coming, again I am really sorry, and if you never ever want to talk to me ever again I completely understand but please just promise me one thing, never ever change, okay? You are an amazing person, no matter how shy you may be, I know deep down inside you just want someone to care about and want to listen to you…I am one of those people Willy, but like I said, if you don't want to talk to me ever again…that's fine." She breathed heavily, sure she talked a lot most of the time, but never this much, she just hoped what she had just said to him made sense.

Willy listened thoughtfully during her speech and smiled more and more through out the whole thing, she said she cared about him and thought he was sweet, no one, not even his own father had ever said anything like that to him. Sure he was still mad about what had happened during the previous evenings events but he felt he could forgive her after such a frantic and sensitive outburst. Walking over to her he carefully placed a finger on her lips, a shock running up and down his spine as he never thought he'd come this close to her, "Carmen, shhh! I forgive you! Its alright, I understand, I am sorry I was so short with you yesterday." He sighed, "Will you take a walk with me, please?" Not expecting him to react like this at all, let alone place a finger on her lips to quiet her she agreed immediately, "yeah, sure., Something on your mind?" He laughed, "Yeah, quiet a bit actually but I don't want to talk about it here." Cameron nodded, this was very understandable after what he had been through in the past twenty four hours and she appreciated that he was actually willing to talk to her which made her oblige right away.

The two left the school and ended up just walking around until Willy found a bench he seemed to be comfortable and sat down, patting the spot next to him, "Sit with me, please?" Cameron sat down next to him and looked at him intently, "okay, go ahead, shoot, what's on your mind."

Taking a deep breathe Willy explained to her how his father treated him terribly which was the reason he had such a hard time making friends with people but he knew how his father acted was wrong which is why he always tried to act so kind to everyone regardless of what they thought of him or what they did but after a while it got to be to much for him so he wouldn't even bother to talk to people. He also admitted to not being allowed any candy, every, because of his fathers profession so going to trick-or-treating was hard enough for him and with the thought of people making fun of him it had made him sick to his stomach. He also made sure to thank her a million times over for when she tried to apologize to him, she made him the happiest person alive and like he actually had someone that could care about him in his life finally.

When he finished explaining all of this and in the detail he used she couldn't help it, without even thinking she grabbed him by the sides and took him into a big bear hug, "oh Willy, I am so sorry, I had no clue! You should have said something before! I promise, I will always be here for you, no matter what, I am serious. If you ever need me or want to get away from your dad, just let me know okay? I will do anything to try and put a smile on that cute face of yours!" She stopped, "Hey wait a second, even though you were mad at me before I came to apologize to you, you had the biggest smile I think I have ever seen on you and it wasn't because of your braces, something must have made you happy between last night and before school, spit it out." He tapped her on the shoulder, face turning purple from lack of oxygen, "Uhm…I'd be more then happy to, but would you let me go first?" Her warmth felt so good against his cold skin and when she let go it made him sad but he continued smiling none the less, he had a friend he could share things with now and nothing could make him happier.

He cleared his throat, an even bigger smile creeping across his face, "Remember how I said my father forbade me from eating any type of candy, especially chocolate?"

Carmen nodded, "yes, so that's more so depressing then anything…almost evil if you ask me."

"Right, well when he threw all of my candy into the fire he must have missed one, because as I was cleaning the fireplace I found a piece. He wasn't home so I ate it. Before I even swallowed it I knew I was in love with the stuff, it's such an amazing taste, the texture, the sugar, and everything about it is so perfect!"

Carmen watched as Willy's eyes lit up and she beamed, "That's just it! That's what you need, some sugar!" She stood up, "All we need is to get you some candy here and there and it might make things a little easier for you!"

Willy thought for a moment and stood up next to her, "I like that idea, a lot, but where do I get all the candy from?"

Laughing she patted him on the shoulder, "Oh Willy, leave that part to me, I will introduce you to all kinds of candy, your going to love every piece of it, I promise!"

Nodding he shook her hand, "thank you Carmen, you are truly one of the nicest people I have ever met, I don't know that anyone else in the world would be so understanding or do any such thing for me. I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart, but now I must go, my father wont like that I am out late. I will see you tomorrow though. What if we meet in the school library after classes are over? I can tell him I joined a study group so that way you and I can talk everyday and I wont get in trouble." She giggled and agreed, "I like that idea Willy, you're a genius! Okay tomorrow afternoon right after school, you better be there!"

The next few months were great, they met at the library every day as planned which was open a few hours after school each day so they had plenty of time to talk to each other about anything they could possibly want. On some days of the library would close an hour or two earlier then normal so they would go for walks, the first one they went on was an adventure in itself for as promised, Willys new best friend got him candy.

Walking along a cobblestone path of an alleyway Carmen stopped suddenly. Willy hadn't noticed at first so he continued to walk at a brisk pace. "So I was watching Ivan in the school yard today and it looked as if he were going to fall flat on his fa-Carmen?" He turned on his heel to see her holding a big box of something at this point, she must have hide it in her backpack, "What is that?" He asked her quizzically. Beaming the girl shoved it into his hands, not saying a thing. Staring blankly at her he laughed aloud, "What do you want me to do with this? It seems awfully heavy." She snickered, "How about opening it genius? That's got to be the first thing I would do with a gift." Someone could be heard shouting Carmen's name in the distance, "oh goodness, now mother? Really," she said to herself as Willy continued to stare at the box, "look Willy apparently my mom wants me home for dinner a little earlier then normal today which really makes me mad because I didn't want to miss you seeing what's inside that thing, but promise me you are going to open it, and waaaay before you step foot in your house, promise me!" She had already started walking away, still facing him. Willy nodded, "Sure thing, of course." With this she ran off to go and talk to her mom to see what she wanted.

At this point it was just Willy and the gift he was given, he was never given a gift before, not even for his birthday so this was a big thing for him. Anxiously he unwrapped the string from off of the box and tore at the tape. Finally opening it he wanted to scream with delight, she had gotten him pound upon pound of chocolate and it looked like a boat load of other candies. Why was she so sweet to him, he felt he didn't deserve someone as nice and special as her. His face felt as if it were burning up and he had a huge smile on his face, he felt even happier then he had the very first time he had had chocolate, he felt so strongly for Carmen at this point he almost couldn't stand it. He almost had the urge to go find her, run up and give her a great big kiss, pick her up, hug her, and spin her around as many times as he could before almost dropping her. His heart was swelling up so much he almost completely forgot about the sweets themselves. After composing himself and realizing he was getting a few strange looks from people passing by he took a deep breath and picked out one of the biggest piece of chocolate he could find. Biting into the candy he found himself in a whole different world which was full of joy, amazement, and wonder.

A few days passed and the friends routine continued all the while Willy had to try and hide his new found feelings for his very dear friend as she continuously gave him gifts of candy since she could tell they made him that much happier. One day, when once again the library closed early and they wanted to continue the conversation they were having they ended up in a big grassy field, laying down looking up at the gloomy sky.

Willy shifted and got a little closer to her as she asked him a question, "So Willy, ever have any dreams that stood out to you? I know it's a strange question, I've been having a really weird one for a few weeks now, ever since I got you hooked on all the candy actually." As she giggled to herself Willy actually sat up and grinned, "Not entirely but I have dreamt a couple of times about becoming a world famous candy maker, I've had that dream every so often before, that's the only one that sticks out. Why what kind of dream are you referring to? It isn't a nightmare is it?" He stroked one of her arms in an affectionate caring sort of way.

Carmen shook her head as she stared at a cloud that was quickly passing by, reacting kindly to his touch by smiling but not necessarily at him. "I don't know, it's the weirdest thing. I end up in this huge room, but its nothing normal. Its as if the outside world, were brought in doors, but everything is edible! The grass, the trees, the vines, everything. Everything in this room looks like a beautiful picture of nature but its all made out of chocolate or candy. There's this great big grassy hill in the middle of it and the sides are made of chocolate, it actually got a chocolate river that goes in the middle and the side of the room, the best part of the river though? Its made of chocolate! Pure milk chocolate runs from this humongous waterfall and down to the river…its so beautiful! There are pumpkin patches, chocolate trees, candy trees, candy mushrooms, oh Willy its amazing!" She stopped but then started again before the drooling Willy could even say a word, "AND best of ALL of it! There is also this HUGE pink boat that can float through the river, it must be able to carry at least fifty people in it! Its like a magical fantasy land…I just wish I could actually interact with it, like walk around…but for some reason I only see it, as if I were in a stupid helicopter or something and I couldn't get out..but doesn't that sound wonderful? I'm surprised you have never dreamt of anything like that!" She fell over in a fit of giggles thinking about the dream she had .

Willy looked at her astonished, "Wow." He looked around as if trying to think up the right words to say, but he had nothing, "that's…amazing. You just randomly dreamt that whole thing up one night? It keeps coming back?"

Carmen nodded in complete delight, "I wish I could show it to you!"

He ruffled her hair, "I wish I had an imagination like yours..that just sounds delightful. I would never want to wake up!"

As the two continued talking it grew darker and darker outside and Willy knew his father would have his head if he got home to late, "look Carmen, its getting really late, my dad's going to kill me if I don't get home soon."

Standing up she took her hand and placed it in his jacket pocket, she had some new mints she wanted him to give a try once he got home and out of his fathers view. Willy flinched a little as she placed the candy in his jacket, "hey that tickled! I will try them when my dads asleep, promise. See you on Monday! Have a nice weekend my dear." Before walking away he grabbed her by the hands, twirled her around and took her into a tight embrace, one filled with warmth like she had never received before. "Good night Willy, try thinking about what I told you and see if it pops up in a dream, believe me, the place is magical!"

Within a few minutes both were separated, Carmen in her nice and warm home and Willy meeting up with a livid father.


	4. On The Run

Wilbur stood in the doorway to the tiny house, rage written all over his face, "Where have you been and where in the WORLD did all of those candy wrappers hidden underneath the cushion of your chair come from Willy?" The boy looked at his father wide eyed as he walked into the house and stood frozen for a moment but for some reason he was able build up enough courage to try and stand up to his father. Wilbur slapped him on the side, "I asked you a question, I expect an answer!" Willy shook his head, "I-why does it matter? Why can't I be out with friends for a while and eat what I want to?" Wilbur laughed, almost evilly, "Friends? Since when have you had friends? Just a few months ago, you came running home because you thought someone was your friend and then they made fun of you instead, no one likes you Willy, and that's just the sad truth."

Willy gawked at his father in disbelief, "Why would you say something like that? Yes, I thought she-"

His fathers eyes were wide as plates as he interrupted, "-You let a girl make fun of you?"

Willy glared, "if you would let me finish!"

The mans eyes were full of disbelief and shock but never the less he stayed quiet

"I thought she was the one that put them up to teasing me, when in fact it turns out she had nothing to do with there whole little scheme and has been nothing but nice to me ever since, we talk after school every chance we get, I didn't join a study group, I fond a new friend, who I can actually confined in, she really cares about me, and I care about her, a lot. The candy, she got it for me, I have been sneaking it ever since that 'study group' thing started." Digging his hands in his pockets he pulled out the mints Carmen had given him and instead of sneaking them this time, he unwrapped and ate them right in front of his father. A smile appeared dancing across Willy's lips at this point, not because he felt good about standing up to his father, he was scared to death really, but the sweets always made him feel so incredibly good. He continued as his father moved in and slapped the sweets out of his hands, "You know, I've been thinking, when I grow up, I think I am going to become a chocolatier!"

Wilbur was more then enraged at this point, his entire face was red as he slapped Willy again, "CANDY IS A WASTE OF TIME! No son of mine is going to be a chocolatier!"

Willy looked at him just as angry, "Then I'll run away to Switzerland! Bavaria! The candy capitals of the world!"

His father nodded in disbelief, "Go ahead, but I wont be here when you come back," he didn't really want Willy to run away, he was just so incredibly frustrated with the boy that he couldn't stop himself from saying that.

Willy didn't even think twice, he took his backpack and ran out of the house, not knowing where to go so instead he just walked around going as far as he could until exhaustion came over him and he fell asleep. Willy didn't even realize he had just completely abandoned his best friend since he was so overwhelmed with emotion.

Later Willy realized just how much he would have hurt Carmen's feelings but really he had no other choice. He didn't want his father beating him up due to the fact he finally stood up to him and he couldn't take the psychical and mental abuse anymore. He wished there was someway for him to say good bye but how, he never exchanged phone numbers or even addresses with her, they were just lost to each other at this point. He suddenly regretted his decision to run, but he had nowhere to go now, he had run to far away at this point.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will prove that I am not writing with a Mary Sue and please R&R..after this and the next chapter things really start to pick up...I just want to see that people are actualy intrested in seeing it do so. thanks! Hope you like it so far!**

**oh and one other thing, he is obviously a tad bit older then he was in the flash backs in the actual movie, but it will work better coming up, promise!  
**


	5. Disbelief & Sorrow

Sitting in class on a very dreary Monday morning Carmen WestBerry grew rather anxious, the lecture was already almost over and she saw no sign of her dearest friend. Where could he be? It was very unlike Willy to miss a day of school, in fact she couldn't recall it ever happening through out the years of seeing him in school. Trying not to let this bother her, she walked to the library after school and sat down in the spot they had sat in for the past few months, every afternoon.

Watching as everyone else sat down with friends and chatted quietly amongst themselves at each table, Carmen laid her head in her hands, face down against the wooden table, wishing Willy would show up. After a few minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder and her heart raced, he had come for her, to tell her he was sorry he couldn't make it to school that day since he had a fever of one hundred and three but he wanted to give her a hug anyway, it had to be him. Lifting her head up, smiling like a lunatic, her face immediately hardened, it wasn't Willy at all. The person who was standing before her was non other then her classmate James Balden, his hands behind his back, staring intently at her.

Sighing she pretended to smile, though her heart felt as if it fell through to her stomach which then turned upside down and tied itself into a knot due to her disappointment, "Hi James." This boy was the one that every girl in the school wanted to date. He was of average height, had short brown hair that was styled perfectly, beautiful Hazel eyes that most girls got lost in, a rather musky scent and a voice that could only be from the heavens. Why she had no feelings or had no urge to swoon over him was beyond her and most girls.

"I could tell you weren't feeling to good during class today, so I went and got these for you, hoping they might make you smile." He handed her a bouquet that was made up of irises and babies breathe. "Oh wow James, thank you, you are to kind," she said softly staring at the purple flowers, she knew Willy loved that color which in fact made her smile a little. Nodding James continued, "Mind if I sit with you? I know you usually sit with what's his face-"

"Willy," she immediately corrected him.

"Sure, with Willy here, but I didn't see him in school today," he finished. Carmen shrugged, "yeah, sure. That's fine." She stared as he sat down in the chair across from her, this just didn't fit, everything was all wrong. James began talking to her, and she only half listened, starring at the flowers he had given her here and there, nodding, and saying something when it was necessary. He didn't seem to notice her disinterest because when the school librarian said it was time they closed, they both stood up to leave and he hugged her tightly as if they were best friends. She could tell he was taking in her scent, which she actually found rather creepy more then anything.

Smiling as he made to leave he spoke, "Alright doll face, I will see you tomorrow, got it? Thanks for the chat, it was really nice!"

As she left the library, her flowers in hand, Carmen cringed to herself, "Doll face, the hug, and the way he leaned and smelled her neck, it was all too weird and gross for her to handle. She didn't think she would be able to stand him any more then she already had to, but if Willy was sick again tomorrow, she knew she would have to. When Carmen got home her mother immediately asked about the beautiful flowers she had, but she refused to talk about it and immediately threw them in the garbage where she felt that they belonged. To the young girl, flowers were over rated, a conversation starter for those who were to afraid to start one themselves or something of the like. Her mother watched this strange behavior and had to ask, "Carm honey, are you alright?" This question made her daughter stop and think for a moment but she nodded, "Yup, I'm fine mom, but you know, it's been a long day, I think I am just going to head upstairs and fall asleep early tonight." Her mother nodded, "Okay, as long as you promise me you are okay." Carmen nodded, "Yes mom, I am fine." With this her mother nodded and waved her up the stairs, "Sleep well sweet heart, your father and I love you very much, sweet dreams." She nodded, "Thanks I love you guys to, tell dad I said hello when he gets home from work," with this she trudged up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her.

Changing into her pajamas, the emotionally exhausted girl lay down and tucked herself in bed staring at the ceiling until sleep finally overcame her.

_The room she was in was brightly lit and had almost every color you could think of. For some reason, she couldn't touch anything no matter how she tried. She longed to do this, for everything looked as if it were meant to be eaten. Walking along the pathway that had stones made from some oversized hard candies, it was almost as if someone were guiding her somewhere. They walked up a hill which overlooked what looked to be a giant chocolate river. Again, Carmen continued to try and touch what was surrounding her for she now realized it was all made out of candy, but she still could do no such thing. At this point in her dream, as she and someone unknown person or force continued there journey they approached an oversized, completely made out of chocolate, pink boat. "Wow," the invisible thing, whatever it was took her by the hand and helped her into the marvel. She couldn't stop smiling, she was in heaven._

Before anything else could happen, Carmen's alarm clock jolted her out of her sleep, rubbing her eyes she rolled over to look at the time, it was 6:30, she had plenty of time to get up and get ready for school. She closed her eyes tightly trying to fall back into her dream, but her alarm clock had shaken her to much so it was impossible. Groaning she got up and out of bed slowly, it wasn't as if she had never had the dream before, she actually shared it with Willy that one afternoon in the field while they were having a deep conversation, it was her favorite and only reoccurring dream. The only complaint she had about it was that it was always the same thing, she could never touch anything, and she always woke up before the boat ride started, she wanted to be able to explore more.

Picking out a cute purple polka dot dress, white tights, and shoes Carmen made her way downstairs for breakfast. Her mother, Vivian WestBerry was at the stove making bacon and eggs, and her father Luke WestBerry was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Neither of them noticed that there daughter had come downstairs right away so she cleared her throat, "Morning mum, dad, how are you today?" Her mother turned around, beaming, "Carmen darling, have a seat! I'm making your favorite this morning."

Sighing Carmen made herself comfortable at the table, sitting next to her father who put his paper down to look at her, "Get enough sleep last night kiddo? Feeling any better?" She had almost completely forgotten what a strange day Monday had been and now that he mentioned it, she didn't feel much better but regardless of this fact she smiled, "of course dad, just needed some sleep that's all." He nodded as they were both served there breakfast which Carmen dug into and finished the quickest she ever had. Vivian watched her strangely, "Okay Carmen honey, what's going on, and be honest. You aren't acting like yourself.

Taking her napkin and dabbing at her chin she nodded, "okay, okay, there is this boy in school, his name is Willy Wonka, and he has to be one of the sweetest people on the planet, he is the one I stay after school to talk to everyday. Well he wasn't at school yesterday, which is not like him at all. So I wanted to hurry up and get to school to meet up with him before class." When she finished both of her parents were beaming, her mother spoke, "okay well then what are you waiting for? Go on and get to school, but promise me you will learn something."

Carmen laughed and nodded as she shot out of her chair, hugging and giving a goodbye kiss to both of her parents before she ran off to school. She didn't even pay attention to the stop lights and stop signs she ran through as she continued on her journey to get to the school yard. When she finally got to school, she saw no Willy, he wasn't in class or at the library either, but James found her again and she was forced to pretend to be interested again.

A full two weeks went by and Willy was nowhere to be found, and she continued to dream the same thing, over and over again, she would even catch herself daydreaming about the place. Was it not for the fact that it kept her going due to the fact she hadn't seen Willy in so long, she would hate the dream but no, it was almost like a security blanket for her.

Finally after two more weeks she was completely beside herself, where had he gone and why hadn't he given her any warning he was going to leave her like this. The first week Willy was gone she didn't think much of it but now she almost felt abandoned by him. It wasn't until this point that she realized she wasn't sure how to go on without him, she was becoming detached from everything, and didn't really care about anything or anyone as much as she did four weeks ago. She used to hang out with her best friends like Madeline Wilkus at least once a week, not anymore. Carmen would wake up, be completely silent at breakfast, hug her parents, go to school, come home and lock herself in her room for the rest of the day, no matter what her mother would do.

Sure this was extreme behavior, especially for someone as happy go lucky as her, but because of how sudden Willy's disappearance was and how close they had grown over the past few months, she had sunk into a depression. She couldn't understand why he would just leave like that, she had fallen in love with him and never even had the chance to let him know her true feelings.

Finally one morning her mother had her excused from school and took her to the St. Ann's hospital , to get her examined by psychiatric Dr. Ken Holmes.

Carmen was then prescribed some low dose anti-depressants, for right away her doctor could tell she was out of sorts. These were supposed to help her, and they did to an extent, but she still wasn't the same happy girl she used to be.

At school one morning in the school yard Carmen's best friend Madeline approached her with a smile.

"Hey stranger, how are you doing," Madeline asked cheerfully.

"Alright, I guess, how are you?"

Carmen gave her a weak smile as they began walking along aimlessly while talking

Madeline nodded

"You know I've noticed you have changed a little bit in the past month, are you okay? Your birthday is coming up, you have to be excited! I saw the car you picked out! I'm so jealous."

Carmen nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, you know my other best friend moved away without warning but otherwise I'm fine really."

Madeline frowned now feeling terrible for her best friend, "Oh wow, Willy moved away? I'm so sorry to hear about that, well can you really consider him a friend? If he just got up and left you like that?"

The depressed girl nodded, "uh huh but only because-" She stopped short, "Madeline, I haven't told anyone this, if you tell anyone I swear, I don't know what I will do but you won't like it."

Madeline shook her head, "I understand, shoot."

Continuing she looked very serious now, "The reason I still consider him a friend Madeline? I fell in love with him the day we went trick-or-treating together after he yelled at me the way he did because he thought I wanted those stupid git's to make fun of him, it just showed me how passionate he is about things." She shrugged, "I don't know, sure its strange I fell for him because he yelled at me, but it was more then that, it showed me how much he really cares about himself and others and that just got me I guess. That and at first I just felt bad for the poor guy because everyone refused to talk to him because of his head gear, but he seemed so innocent and sweet, I had to talk to him. It worked out for a while, we became best friends…then he just disappeared."

When Carmen finished talking non stop, she just sort of stared off into space for a moment before focusing back on Madeline who was dumb founded, "Wow sweet heart, you have it bad…wish I could help you."

Before she could respond Madeline went nuts and squeaked pulling her hands to her mouth, "oh my gosh," she mumbled, "It's him, James Balden! Oh my gosh! He's coming toward you!"

Carmen rolled her eyes and Madeline scampered off before he could tap her on the shoulder. Turning around Carmen once again put on a fake smile, "Hey James! How's it going?"

He cleared his throat as if nervous about something, "Well I actually-since it seems your other friend Willy has disappeared I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out to dinner and or a movie sometime?"

Carmen couldn't believe the nerve this boy had, "Oh that's sweet of you, but no I'm sorry, I can't I have to study for the next couple weeks and I just can't miss any of that, I am so sorry." She was lying through her teeth but she didn't care if he noticed or not. Before he could even say another word she was gone, her best friend just gawking at the spot in which she had just been standing before.

* * *

**its starting to pick up...from here its going to get all the more interesting. I would have waited to post more chapters all at once but I am jut to excited to wait. Please R&R I would love to know that at least one person wants to keep reading this...she hasn't even seen the present day Willy yet....:) Might not be able to check the site all that much or even write anything tomorrow because I have a busy day ahead but I will do my best! Sorry its taking soooo long for the story to progress but you need to know all this back story in order for it to make sense.**


	6. Sweet 16

Carmen's 16th birthday came by and went with not much notice to her. She had a big party at her house, friends and family came to help her celebrate, but it was all sort of blurry to her. Her parents finally gave her keys to the car she picked out with them and she thanked them over ad over again. Things were starting to shape up for Miss WestBerry at this point, she would go with Madeline to get lunch, ice cream, watch a movie, shop, anything they felt like doing during the day. This helped distract Carmen from the enormous amount of pain she was in deep down inside, that is until James kept trying to convince her to go out on a date with him.

Carmen had almost stopped taking her medication all together to her parents relief, until James coming around almost everyday, trying to call, or serenade her just got to be to much, she was once again, back on her medication. It wasn't that she chose to take the stuff, she hated it greatly, but when she got to irritated and upset it seemed to be the only way she could keep herself sane or normal. The poor girl had even stopped dreaming about her fantasy world which made things even harder on her but she kept her head up and pretended she was okay.

One night, after going to a party where everyone was trying to get Carmen to drink to kind of wind down she was forced to leave because she could have put herself into a coma if she even tried some alcohol what with her anti-depressants and all.

When the poor, tired, emotionally beat girl got home that night all the lights were off and her parents asleep so she had to carefully maneuver her way up to her bedroom. Once inside her bedroom, door closed, lights off, and pajamas on, she laid herself down to sleep with tears streaming down her face. At this point Carmen had lost almost all hope on everything. Shaking the poor girl finally dozed off to sleep.

_The room she was in was brightly lit and had almost every color you could think of. For some reason, she couldn't touch anything no matter how she tried just like before. She longed to do this, for everything looked as if it were meant to be eaten all just for her. Walking along the pathway that had stones made from some oversized hard candies, it was almost as if someone were guiding her somewhere. Looking all around her she could see tree upon tree of some different sort of candy, it smelled so sweet in the room. They walked up a hill which overlooked what looked to be a giant chocolate river. Again, Carmen continued to try and touch what was surrounding her for she now realized it was all made out of candy, but she still could do no such thing. When thy reached a clearing she sat down without realizing it at first but then she could see a bunch of little children coming from all over. They all carried some sort of candy in there hands and ran toward her, smiling. They tried handing her the sweets of all different shapes, colors, and sizes but this was not possible apparently so instead they just helped her up. They danced around her in circles and at one point they began running toward something they wanted to show her. They reached a spot which was in one of the far off corners, it had candy flowers all over the place, made of anything and everything imaginable, this place was truly magic and a wonder upon itself. Carmen figured this was they wanted to her to see but then one tugged at her slacks and guided her to a wall, It had something that looked like a name plate on it and reading it aloud she was shocked, "Carmen's Chocolate Paradise." Eyes wide she looked over to one of the children who wouldn't look at her so she could react but instead they grabbed at her slacks again, they walked through an area of even more color, this one was full of lollipops that had smiley faces printed on the front. They passed another field of flowers which was full of sunflowers which seemed to be made of lemon candies. Smiling to herself this place seemed to get better and better. At this point in her journey they approached an oversized, completely made out of chocolate, pink boat. "Wow," the children all took her by the hand and helped her to sit down in the boat which slowly started to move._

"Carmen honey! Wake up, its already noon, you've missed four hours of school already," Carmen woke to see her mothers very concerned face and sighed, she knew she was just about to have the chance of riding that boat she so desperately wanted to go on and now that chance was lost. "Okay mom, okay! I'm up! Seriously," she groaned as her mother nodded and left her room. Rolling out of bed her hair was a mess and her pajamas all scrunched up here and there, why did she suddenly start dreaming about that room again and why was there an engraving that said it was hers?

Quickly grabbing her pills from on top of her dresser Carmen took two pills when normally she only took one everyday. Looking around the room and deciding what outfit to wear she got a head ache and felt sort of dizzy. Thinking nothing of this she quickly slipped into her favorite yellow sweater and pants and took her red pea cot from out of her closet and draped it over her shoulders. Grabbing her keys from the floor where she had dropped them the night before Carmen made her way down the stairs which took a little longer then normal. Still nothing fazed her so she continued on her way, casually walking toward and getting into her car.

As Carmen made her way to the school she realized it was in fact an hour away from being over. Making a left turn she headed for the highway while putting her favorite cassette tape on, what was the sense in going to class at this point if she could go blow off some steam instead. Merging onto the highway with ease she laughed to herself as her head ache seemed to vanish. Turning the volume up she began to speed up going faster and faster.

50….60……65….75…..85 miles an hour and her head ache returned worse this time and her vision went fuzzy. Blacking out the last thing she could remember hearing was one of the loudest bangs one could imagine and her favorite singer's highest note being cut off due to unconsciousness.


	7. Awake

Waking up in a brightly lit room that looked much too small to be hers, Carmen panicked and heard a loud beeping noises rhythm get faster in return, "What the-Where am I?" Looking to the left there was a bag of blood and another bag of something that was unidentifiable. Realizing where she was the rhythmic beeping noise seemed to slow down a little and she looked around to see if a doctor was nearby. No luck, but then voices could be heard in the hallway, "Yes, I know it's been a few months but her vitals are starting to take shape, I think Carmen might start to pull through soon, honest."

A couple months, there was no way she could have been in here for a "few months" she only got into a tiny car accident.

"But doctor, what if her injuries are to great, and they can't be fixed," asked a females voice.

The doctor continued, "Its not the injuries I am worried about, she is almost completely healed, it's the memory and her waking up I am-"

The male doctor had walked into the room at this point and saw a semi-frightened and very confused looking Carmen sitting up in her bed there.

"Worried about," he finished quickly as a female nurse walked in beside him. Seeing that Carmen was awake made both of them smile at her.

The man began scribbling something down in a folder and his nurse seemed to be looking for something.

"Uhm," Carmen continued to stare at them, not even sure of what to say to either.

The doctor finished his writing and walked over to her and immediately started checking her vision, tongue, you name it which made her vitals sign monitor go up, way up.

As he put his flash light back into his lab coat pocket he spoke to her, "Do you know what your name is?"

This was an odd question for him to ask but she answered none the less, "Carmen WestBerry…who exactly are you?"

Pleased with this answer he stood proudly, "I am Dr. Oliver Lekney, head of your case…well at least now I am since this last bit is going to be mostly neurological. "

Laughing Carmen looked at him in disbelief, "What are you talking about? I'm fine, Igot a head ache this morning so I took something for it, must of went to fast on the highway and hit something, its not a big deal though, seriously."

The nurse cleared her throat, "Actually dear, you have been in a coma for just under two months now its amazing how you can remember that though."

"What, no," Carmen retorted.

Oliver shook his head, "Sadly, Nurse Beth is telling you the truth. How you can remember each one of those events though, after being out cold like that for so long…kudos."

"But that's not possible..I feel fine," Carmen complained.

So the doctor explained to her how when the paramedics and fire fighters found the car crushed up against the guard rail the whole hood of her car was smashed in. It apparently took them a good twenty minutes to get her out of the car and find that she was still breathing and had a steady heart beat, but was unconscious.

"So I could have died."

"Yes, it was a possibility but you are here now and that's what counts, I will have your parents here later on this evening of course, but you wont be able to leave for a few days, you had quiet a few injuries that were pretty severe and though they have healed we still need to keep an eye on you," he gave her a reassuring look as if that would make her feel more comfortable, "that and I do want to make sure your memory is in tact."

"Yeah, that would make sense, thanks," she snickered a little as her doctor left her room.

Carmen was all alone again, in that tiny room, she began to feel sad and for no reason at all. She hated the feeling and tried to wish it away, her parents would be by her side soon, but even that didn't seem consoling enough. Slowly the dizziness the sad feeling had started to cause her Carmen began to doze off to sleep.

_The room she was in was brightly lit and had almost every color you could think of. For some reason, she couldn't touch anything no matter how she tried just like the many times before. She longed to do this, for everything looked as if it were meant to be eaten all just for her. Walking along the pathway that had stones made from some oversized hard candies, it was almost as if someone were guiding her somewhere. Looking all around her she could see tree upon tree of some different sort of candy, it smelled so sweet in the room. They walked up a hill which overlooked what seemed to be a giant chocolate river. Again, Carmen continued to try and touch what was surrounding her for she now realized it was all made out of candy, but she still could do no such thing. When thy reached a clearing she sat down without realizing it at first but then she could see a bunch of little children coming from all over. They all carried some sort of candy in there hands and ran toward her, smiling. They tried handing her the sweets of all different shapes, colors, and sizes but this was not possible apparently so instead they just helped her up. They danced around her in circles and at one point they began running toward something they wanted to show her. They reached a spot which was in one of the far off corners, it had candy flowers all over the place, made of anything and everything imaginable, this place was truly magic and a wonder upon itself. Carmen figured this was they wanted to her to see but then one tugged at her slacks and guided her to a wall, It had something that looked like a name plate on it and reading it aloud she was shocked, "Carmen's Chocolate Paradise." Eyes wide she looked over to one of the children who wouldn't look at her so she could react but instead they grabbed at her slacks again, they walked through an area of even more color, this one was full of lollipops that had smiley faces printed on the front. They passed another field of flowers which was full of sunflowers which seemed to be made of lemon candies. Smiling to herself this place seemed to get better and better. Coming to a secluded area she could now see a little pasture that looked as if it were made to lay in with a little pillow looking object that seemed to be made of marshmallows. The room smelled of more then just sugar and chocolate but something sweeter, it smelled like a mixture of fruits and cinnamon, Carmen couldn't get enough. At this point in her journey they approached an oversized, completely made out of chocolate, pink boat. "Wow," the children all took her by the hand and helped her to sit down in the boat which slowly started to move._

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, a nurse gently woke her, "Miss WestBerry, your family is here to see you." Carmen sat up in her hospital bed, completely baffled by the dream she had just had, she had never seen anything like that place in her life, but it seemed magical and eerily familiar, "Hi mom, hi dad!"

"Oh honey! We are so glad you are okay," her mother squeaked as she ran into the room and hugged her.

Her father walked in closely behind, "Hey sport, how are you feeling, any better?"

Hugging her parents tightly she figured they would make her feel better, but they didn't, she was feeling so depressed and had no idea why.


	8. Dreams Come True

She was released from the hospital a few days later, the doctors all seemed to be pleased with her cognitive recovery and no bruises or scratches could be seen on her body. The only thing that any of them did notice, was that on her chart it showed she had to take anti-depressants before the accident and when in the hospital she at least seemed to be completely fine. No one seemed to worried about this, maybe it was just something someone like Carmen could grow out of. However they didn't realize that she was indeed still depressed and that she had no clue why, no recollection of ever feeling that way before her car crash or what had caused it, this would prove to make things very interesting for her.

A few years passed and she finally turned 20, still having that same strange dream she had had in the hospital during her recovery, she also got a job as a new anchor for the BBC news which she couldn't be more thrilled about. This whole, Willy Wonka had become a very popular name in the candy world and this didn't matter at all to her, she didn't know him so why should she care. However for some reason that she couldn't even explain, whenever she got that gloomy feeling she would find herself trying to learn everything possible about the eccentric and mysterious candy man.

After the gloomy feeling she had started feeling got worse and worse Carmen finally gave up and went to see a doctor about it whom prescribed her some medication. The young woman had no clue that those pills were in fact what helped cause her almost-fatal accident and that she had been taking them for a month before hand.

Going on with the same routine day after day Carmen would go to work, have lunch with friends from back when she was in school, and then have her anti-depressant at night and curl up by her fireplace and read an unauthorized biography on Willy Wonka, trying to learn what made him tick.

On one particular morning, years later, when she was rushing to work her boss, Alan Westgate asked if she could stop into his office before starting her preparations for the day. Carmen obliged and walked in, "Mr. Westgate sir, you wanted to see me."

He acknowledged her entrance as soon as she shut the door, "I don't mean to sound strange, or creepy at all."

She grimaced hearing this, it couldn't be anything good.

"I have noticed however that you seem to have taken a rather big interest in that candy maker, any reason?"

Shrugging she gave a sigh of relief, "Not sure really, don't know why it really matters but there is just something about that man that seems so familiar and fun, plus I love his candy, it tastes amazing, shame he had to close his factory for a while there really, cant believe people would steal his ideas like that its just rude."

Alan chuckled as his star anchorwoman went on animatedly, "okay, good enough," he put his hand up in the air as if to stop her from speaking anymore, "then in that case you wouldn't mind going to the factory itself and meet with Wonka's heir, Charlie Bucket, would you? We contacted him asking if we could interview him on what, 'life with Wonka,' was really like, and since he said yes, I figured you would be the first person I should ask. I mean for god's sake woman I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know the man personally or something with how much you know and have learned about him.

Carmen wanted to wrap her arms around her boss and hug him, "I would absolutely love to! When do I go? Am I allowed to take pictures, do I get to meet Willy himself?"

"You are specifically only allowed to talk to Charlie Bucket himself, Wonka wasn't to fond of the idea of having a reporter parade through his factory apparently but yes, you can take pictures of whatever Charlie allows you to, you are expected to be there at 8 AM tomorrow morning."

Giggling as if she were a child again she took her notepad from her purse and began jotting these specifics down in her notepad, it was a shame she wouldn't get to meet the genius himself, but just to get to see his factory was amazing in itself. She was floating on a cloud, far away from where reality was, maybe she could tell Charlie about the odd "chocolate paradise" dream she was having almost every day now and he could integrate something like it into the factory.

The next morning Carmen made sure her curly blond hair was put in an up-do that would show off her beautiful icy blue eyes, she put on a cute business casual outfit on and of course, her now trademark, red pea coat with its black buttons. Hastily she took the medication her psychiatrist had made stronger for her two days prior, and ran out of her apartment.

Reaching the factory gates they immediately opened for her and she could see Charlie Bucket waiting for her at the doors.

"Hello Ma'am, Carmen WestBerry I presume? Its very nice to meet you."

Carmen beamed and shook the boys hand, "of course, and you as well, Charlie Bucket right? Willy Wonka's now famous heir? Oh how great! You wouldn't believe how excited I am right now. I have learned so much about Wonka himself through books and such that I would love just the chance to shake his hand."

Charlie lead her into the factory and she ignored the dizzy sensation she got all of the sudden, "S-So Charlie, how have you felt these past few months since you started working w-with and uh-" she stopped for a second to regain her balance as she received an alarmed look from the young boy, "How has working under the famous Willy Wonka been for you these past few months and how do you like living here?"

Before he could answer her question a thud was heard behind him and Carmen was laying on the floor, her new medication proved to be too much for her. Charlie panicked and hurried through the now open, chocolate room to go get help.

When Charlie went to find Willy and he told him what happened the candy maker was furious, "Charlie? Really? You said you were just thinking about bringing a reporter in here, just so they could talk to you and your family, not to parade them around the factory so they could get all my ideas and copy them!"

Charlie guided him to where she had fallen and they noticed she wasn't there, "Great, see this is exactly why I didn't want anyone to come into the factory because once unsupervised even for a second-" They both heard laughter echoing through out the chocolate room and saw Carmen dancing around one of the areas that had some taffy apple trees.

Carmen couldn't believe it, everything looked just like the dream she had been having lately, every single little detail was the same thing, and maybe she was in heaven. Regardless of what was happening she didn't care but when she backed into one of the Carmel apple trees and she could actually feel the movement she freaked, this was actually real. Grabbing the apple she bit into it and felt a rush of excitement surge through her, this was real, and how she had no clue.

Seconds ago Willy wanted to wring Charlie's neck but then he saw her, as she danced through one of the valleys of eatable grass, how could he forget that face, but how could it be her? She died in a car crash just months after he had run away, it was all over the news.

"Charlie, do me a favor and go check to make sure that the squirrels aren't fighting over the new chairs in the nut sorting room, please? I will take care of this mess from here," his eyes were almost completely glazed over.


	9. Meeting Again

As Charlie left, Willy walked in a little closer toward where Carmen was seen dancing as if to watch over her for a little while. He was intrigued by the way she reacted to the room, as if she had never seen it before. Thinking back he could remember when she explained her reoccurring dream to him in great detail and also how she had wished there was a place just like it, this was it.

Carmen began exploring the new world she had woken up in and was floored by its beauty and everything else about it. Taking the candy apple along with her she breathed in the sweet scent of sugar, fruits, and cinnamon, it was fantastic. As she continued walking along she saw a huge assortment of candies of all different shapes, sizes and colors. Everything was almost the exact same thing she had seen in her strange and reoccurring dream, it was if someone knew, but who and why would they make a room like this. In one of the clearings Carmen stopped marveling and began spinning around in circles until she was so dizzy she was forced to the ground. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself briefly and panicked as there was something being pressed against one of her arms. Eyes shooting open Carmen stared in disbelief, it had to be non other then Willy Wonka himself staring down at her, smiling.

"Mr. Wonka?..I-" As soon as she laid her eyes on him, her gloomy and all around depressed sort of feeling completely went away, but why?

He laughed, "Why so formal Carmen..or should I say Miss WestBerry…"

Clasping both hands to her mouth she gasped, after the shock passed she spoke, "H-h-how?"

He stared, his eyebrows furrowed, "you okay?"

Finally able to contain her shock, "How do you know my name?"

Willy's face changed from a giddy sort of smile to a frown as he held out a hand to help her up from the fall, "What do you mean Carmen, we knew each other in school…how could you forget? We were best friends."

Taking his hand great fully she shook her head, "No, I would remember meeting you in school but that never happened." Shrugging Carmen figured Charlie must have told him her name on his way to come find her, that and he must like coming up with stories to amuse himself since he had been alone for so many years in the factory.

Willy frowned even more so now, "See, that's not very nice. You didn't even give me the chance to explain why I had to run off like that all those years ago and to get back at me for it, as I am sure it tore you apart just as much as it did me, you are denying we were never friends."

Blinking Carmen stopped and started laughing, "What are you talking about I have never met you before in my life, I have been dreaming of doing so ever since you opened your first candy store but no not once in my life have we ever met."

Willy was about to react to her accusations but before he could do so, one of the children from Carmen's dream came up to him and tugged on his pant leg, "Excuse me for a moment." The candy man bent down to listen to the child and beamed, "hey, that's a great idea! Thank you!" He grabbed one of Carmen's wrists and placed her in front of a plaque, it read in shiny gold lettering: Carmen's Chocolate Paradise. Carmen's jaw dropped, it was not possible. Willy began rolling his feet up and down against the "eatable" grass they were standing on as if waiting for something, "Does this ring any bells, I mean I know you were in a car accident that almost killed you and all, but you can't NOT remember your best friend."

Then it clicked and she began mumbling to herself, "My best friend…school…that dream…I told you all about this place," She began talking louder, now not so much to herself at this point, "You left, I got so upset I ended up getting clinically depressed…it was YOU….I know you-I gave you that huge chocolate box-WILLY!" Before anything else could happen she flung her arms around the man so tightly it caused them both to loose there balance. Forced to let go Carmen got a mouth full of candy grass, her face scrunched up she began giggling, "oh my god! Willy this is amazing! You are incredible, no joke!"

Willy sat up, marveling at how she admired his work, "Well you know I couldn't have done it without you…You inspired me to become a chocolatier by introducing me to all that amazing candy…so its kinda like I am your chocolatier, like its your fault you know? Oh and I'm really sorry I left you like that, I didn't mean to abandon my best friend..but what else would you have done? I felt like it was my only choice my dad made me so mad and hurt. I didn't mean to make you so sad, you have no how hard it was for me…but this whole time, I kept thinking about you and with that inspiration I created this entire factory."

"Willy, its okay all that matters to me is that you are truly happy and that we got to reconnect again," she stroked his shoulder almost lovingly which made him cringe at first but then he smiled more so then she had ever seen, it was a bigger smile and glow then when he had his second piece of candy. She couldn't believe she had such an impact on who he was today, for once in her life she felt very important and very well appreciated and she would never be able to thank Willy enough for that.

Willy fidgeted with his candy-filled cane until finally speaking, "Carmen?"

"Hmm?"

Before she knew it he embraced her in a hug as if to not let her escape which made her happier then ever as she hugged him back with the same sort of emotion. Feeling a warmth fill up inside her, Carmen knew things were going to get so much better for both her and Willy but just how much so and how quickly she had no clue, but would soon find out.

Charlie quickly came stumbling into the chocolate room, "Willy I-" He stopped speaking immediately seeing both his mentor and the reporter from the news in a tight embrace, "lunch will be ready shortly, in case you wanted some…" Charlie quickly ran to his house as to not disturb the two any longer then he already had.

* * *

**okay, finally Willy and Carmen meet again! please R&R I have 155 hits as of right now which is nice, but do you all really enjoy reading this? Please let me know that it is really worth continuing the story. Do NOT get me wrong, I love writing it but I want to know if anyone else is all that interested.**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

When Willy finally let go of Carmen, they both stood up and brushed there clothing off.

"You know, I didn't even notice Willy, you are wearing a red frock coat, it looks like the red pea coat I used to wear in school," Carmen giggled.

Willy looked at his coat as if it were the first time he really saw it and blushed, "ha, look at that I am…that's really weird, never made that connection."

As she moved in closer to him, there noses were almost touching as she continued examining her best friend, "purple contacts," she asked abruptly, "Really Willy? Just because you have a favorite color, your eyes become that shade to."

Giving him a pat on the back she continued, "I love it, totally fits you!"

Willy shifted rather uncomfortably, "Uhm well, we should go on to lunch then."

Carmen squinted her eyes, "What? Does my touch scare or offend you? You were fine a minute ago when you took me into that bear hug, what's with you Willy? Is it because of being alone for all these years? Was it your dad? Tell me, because to be honest when you cringe whenever I touch you it kind of hurts me."

Willy was quiet for a beat, noses still touching one another, he shook his head, "its not like that-I-Well you-it's different. I like you, a lot. I kind of fell in love with you all of those years ago actually and I still am. Here's the thing though, no one could ever love me, I was just a weird kid who not many people liked, including my dad. Most people hated me, so I cant see why anyone would share the feelings I have toward you which is why every time I get a hug from you I get upset, because I wish I could change the way I was..make you love me or something." Shaking his head he closed his eyes trying not to cry.

Grabbing his hips and wrapping her arms around his body Carmen kissed him full on the mouth, so hard that after a few seconds they both had to surface for air.

"I have loved you for longer then I can remember Willy Wonka, the days then weeks, and then months you were no longer in class, that's when I knew for sure. There was just a hole, not even in the middle of my heart, but in the middle of my entire body, it was hard to breathe, hard to eat, move, get up in the morning, everything a normal person can do on a daily basis required tons of effort no thanks to you running away. I LOVE YOU! I always have and always will," before she let go she kissed him once again, to make the message completely crystal clear to him.

Blinking a few times Willy's eyes went as wide as humanly possible, "You DO?"

As he received a nod, Willy grabbed her and twirled her around in circles a few times, their laughter filling the air. Setting her down he snickered a little, "Yeah, sorry, I was to afraid to back in school cause I wasn't sure you did…didn't want to loose my best and only friend."

"Don't worry about it, the truth has been brought out now, so before I leave why don't you show me to the Buckets house so I can interview Charlie now?" She saw the look on the chocolatier's face which turned into a frown immediately, "Oh Willy, I don't mean forever, I have work again tomorrow, but I can come visit again afterward if you would like."

He seemed satisfied with this response for his quirky and eccentric look returned almost immediately, "Now onto lunch, follow me."

* * *

**I know super short..sorry! This was just to get something posted though and to move the story on a little bit :) please R&R and for those two of you who did, i really appreciate it. I shake you warmly by the hand haha. Okay anyway hope you enjoy it and from this point on it should start getting good good good. oh chocolatey love!**

**R&R I got 77 hits on one day alone and how many reviews did I see? 1**.


	11. The Interview

**I'm baaaaaaack, who missed me? Yeah, sorry about that long and unannounced hiatus but like I said on my profile I don't plan on disappearing , I just had a lot going on for a while what with classes letting out and it being summer and all. Not to worry though, have lots and lots in store for you, this chapter might not be so interesting, but the next one will pick up a bit again. Thanks to the people who have favorited me and my story, much loooove goes out to you. Also thanks to the people that have review my story...lets keep those R&R COMING :) Now without further ado...story!**

* * *

Willy took and held onto Carmen's hand with a firm grip as if not to let her out of his sight as he guided her down the path to the Bucket's home. As Willy did this, he began talking very animatedly about all that surrounded them, focusing on the chocolate water fall at first.

"That's the only one of its kind, in the world. You can take that to the bank, "Willy exclaimed excitedly as his grip went tighter and then would loosen over and over again on Carmen's hand.

She missed him so much, hearing him talk was just like when they were back in school and would sit in a park somewhere, Flashing back Carmen remembered handing him the box of sugary goodies and the way his eyes lit up when the chocolate hit his lips, how excited he got, the look of pure delight and enjoyment. The boy was truly happy at that point and on before he ran off to escape his father, and she wanted nothing more then that for him, because to her Willy was one of the most deserving of that right.

The chocolatier tapped her on the shoulder with the candy stick, "Carmen? Helllo in there? Oh my dearest I hope I didn't lose you inside that pretty little head of yours…"

She snapped out of her daydream with a giggle and nodded, "I'm fine, just remembering one of your very first pieces of candy that's all."

Suddenly a woman with curly brown hair ran out of a house that seemed to have come out of nowhere straight ahead of the two, "Willy, Ms. WestBerry, please, come inside. I really hope you like the meal I made for you."

Willy gave the woman a pat on the shoulder, "I always love your cooking, you know that, and I'm almost one hundred percent positive Carmen here will to, he gave his love a playful nudge in the side.

Startled Carmen agreed, "Oh of course I will," walking in she saw five people she wasn't yet familiar with just yet, "oh hello, I'm Carmen, Carmen WestBerry, reporter for the BBC, it's a pleasure meeting you all and I appreciate you extending the offer for me to come into your home.

Going around the table in the middle of the small home, everyone introduced themselves, first was Mr. Bucket and then Grandma Georgina and Josephine and then grandpa Joe and George.

When she finished shaking hands and greeting each one of them Charlie walked into the house his hair had some nut shells stuck in it, "Ms. WestBerry, are you feeling any better?"

Nodding she thanked him, "I'm fine really, had some medicine that didn't agree with me to well, but I am perfectly fine now, you know Willy and actually met in high school, we just got separated for a while and I got amnesia so I didn't know who he was for a while."

Charlie bit his lip, "Amnesia? What happened?"

"Car crash."

"Oh my goodness dear, that had to have been some accident, but everything's fine now, you are sure," Mrs. Bucket asked becoming very motherly toward her all of the sudden.

"Yes , thank you , my doctors took very good care of me, and now I can remember my dearest Willy."

He blushed as she grazed his cheek with her lips and every woman in the room went, "Aww."

"This steak looks just delightful," he quickly interrupted but made sure to return the kiss Carmen gave him.

Mrs. Bucket continued, "Oh thank you dear, the Oompa Loompa's really out did themselves this time, didn't they!"

Carmen raised an eyebrow, "Oompa Loompa's?"

It was Charlie who spoke this time, "Yes, direct from Loompa Land, Willy rescued them and made a deal that if they came to work for him, he would let them have as much chocolate as they could possibly want, seeing as how the worshipped the cocoa bean, they couldn't refuse. They have there own village here now and they help with all of our inventions and keeping the factory up and running."

"Interesting, oh were one of them in the chocolate room with us earlier Willy?"

Willy grinned, "Wasn't he just adorable, they are all such great workers, and all of them very friendly.

At this point in time, Carmen had many question's to ask both Charlie and Willy but she went on and did her interview with the young heir, for she was certain that she would have plenty of time to learn and ask about almost anything Willy had created.

After a few hours, only Carmen, Willy, and Charlie were left at the kitchen table and the lights in the chocolate room began to change, signifying that the sun was beginning to set.

"Oh my gosh, did the time really pass that quickly? Wow well that's way more then enough information then I need," Carmen stood up and pushed her chair in, "I do have to go now though, work all day tomorrow and I need to get this story prepared. I would love to see you all again, very soon though, would that be alright?"

Willy and Charlie both nodded but in unison.

"Charlie, I'm going to escort Miss WestBerry out, tell your mother and father I will be back shortly, please?"

Charlie ran off to go and find his parents as both Carmen and Willy walked out into the chocolate room, heading back to the main gate, "You remember all of the things I asked you to keep confidential correct," Willy asked her seriously.

"Of course, I have the list of no-no's right here sweetheart, not to worry, your secrets are safe with me. You know that, but remember, you promised you will make every effort to show me every single room you have in this amazing and beautiful factory of yours to, so you had better stick up to your end of the bargain mister. Now go on and get some sleep, I might even end up crashing here tomorrow night if that's okay, because by the time I get out of work it's going to be late and if were going to have dinner I don't know how I will get the energy to walk myself all the way home," with a quick kiss, she was already gone for the evening.

Willy closed the factory doors and pinched himself, letting out a tiny yelp he realized he wasn't dreaming and there was more of his love to come the very next day. He fixed his top hat and coat and headed back toward the chocolate room.


	12. The Newsroom

**Another new chapter! At this point I would like to thank a very close friend of mine, they do not have a pen name but he's helped me a lot by letting me bounce ideas off of him and helping inspire me and brainstorm so thanks! and people, please please R&R they are what really keep me going. By the way I know this chapter seems a bit out of place, but go with it! :) next chapter will be fluffy!**

* * *

The BBC building came into clear view as Carmen quickly drove into work. Making a quick turn left then a quick turn right she was in her parking spot within minutes and quickly scrambled to get her brief case and coffee out of the car. Running through the building she flashed her badge at the front desk for admittance, and rode the elevator up to the third floor.

Usually when at work the poor girl was very quiet and to herself and half the time looked as if she were about to cry, the only reason she still had a job was is that she could hide it so well in front of a camera. Today however was different, much different. Walking toward her office, she peered into old school mate, James Balden's office, "Good morning star shine," She squeaked with delight and quickly continued walking toward her own room.

James usually never got a single word out of Carmen unless they were on set and or talking about a news story they would be going over in the next newscast so he quickly got up to chase after her.

"Carmen!"

Hearing her name being called she stopped her joyful stride and looked over to see him out of the corner of her eye, "Yes?"

"Just wanted to find out how the stations prettiest news anchor was doing today, that's all."

Taken a back she took in what he said slowly and responded cleverly, "Well I don't know James, why don't you go ask her?"

Shaking his head he tried not to laugh, "Oh come on now don't be that way, I see how you look at me during commercial breaks, you can't tell me there is nothing there. Oh and by the way, how did your interview with-oh what's that families name that lives with the crazy candy man?"

Feeling sort of sick it was hard to take in what her co-anchor had just said, "Aww well to answer your first question, I am in one of the most fantastic moods imaginable. I feel as if I am on top of the world. Oh and the interview with Charlie Bucket was truly amazing!"

Nodding he put the charm on now, "Well that's great, maybe after our broadcast you and I can go out and celebrate with a few drinks?"

"Uhm, well we could do that, if I hadn't already made plans," biting her lip she waited for his reaction.

The mood between the two changed drastically within seconds, "oh well that explains why you are so perky," He said sarcastically.

"Now hold on a second," she fought back, "What do you mean that explains it?"

"Well you have other plans, it must mean you have a date or something like that because lets face it, I haven't seen you go out with a single person since both of us started here, so good for you," he patted her on the shoulder patronizingly.

She wished she could hit him or something, that was a low blow and she didn't appreciate it, but she knew how to recover, "Oh well actually my parents are finally in town and I get to see them,, which I haven't for about..oh three years now? Oh well, thanks anyway."

"Oh, its your family, I am sorry, well you know what they say when you assume, but hey you being single is a great thing for all the single guys out there, you know, knowing there is a girl like you out there for grabs," he looked her up and down a couple times.

Almost unable to take his words and actions Carmen decided to stick with verbal abuse, to play nice, "Oh well James, you know what they always say, you can look but you can't touch," almost as if on queue she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Oh Devin, Hi, need something?"

The mail clerk shook his head, "No Ms. WestBerry, but I do have a package for you," handing her a large oversized box Carmen beamed, "Oh wow, for me really? Now why would I out of everyone here be getting mail?" She was being honest, the only kind of mail she ever got was in her mailbox in the main office but that was usually always about rating or something like that but never something specially delivered and in a package. Taking it carefully, she signed the form and opened it. A balloon full of candy hearts floated out that would randomly spurt out red licorice and there was also an over sized bar of chocolate that she could not wait to dig her hands into. Knowing exactly who it was from she put on a huge smile and wrapped her arms around James anyway, "oh my gosh that was so sweet of you, it was you right?"

"Sorry to say it but no it wasn't me, I mean honestly who would give you such pointless things? When I buy my woman things it isn't some cheap candy, I would buy you two dozen roses and a necklace. All that looks like some child has a crush on you. But hey, enjoy your candy from your secret admirer anyway," he said laughing, "oh well, see you when were on the air."

Before she could leave James stopped her once again, "Hey, hang on, maybe we can talk about having some drinks another time after the show?"

Carmen was mocking him to herself and so delighted by her surprise gift she was only half listening to him, "what? Oh yeah, sure..sure, I have to go though, lots to take care of you know, bye! Quickly running into her office Carmen locked the door behind her while trying to text Charlie asking him to thank Willy for her and to tell him how wonderful he was.

James continued back toward his office and looked at one of his buddies, "hey guess whose got a date with the lovely Miss WestBerry tonight?...Yeah that's right I do," the men high fived each other before returning to work.

Nearly six hours later Carmen emerged from her room, notebook upon notebook in hand, as well as her chocolate bar. On her way to the elevator one of her coworkers got in her path, "Hey Leo, what's going on? Need something?"

Leo smirked and asked, "Excited about your date tonight?"

Taking a bit out of the chocolate bar she hid a gasp and turned paler, "Wha-Who told you?"

"Oh was I not supposed to say anything? Don't be embarrassed about it, seriously, I always knew the two of you would end up together anyway. He ALWAYS gets what he wants and look at me, I can't even get a tiny raise. Well that's just life for you isn't it. Well, good luck with everything tonight, and enjoy your selves," he snickered a little bit.

Starring blankly at him Carmen went on,"…Right. Uhm, thank you, I guess..or think maybe?" She walked away, eyeing him suspiciously every now and then, he couldn't have known about Willy, Leo didn't know either of them in high school, the only person that did at the news station was James. After debating with herself she finally let the matter go and shook it off, it seemed that the elevator was taking extra long to get where she needed to go so by the time she had stepped foot into the news room Carmen couldn't help but be bouncy.

Walking through the hallway behind the set she made it seem as though she was completely calm, when in reality she was excited beyond words. Taking a tiny jump Carmen slid into her anchor chair which in turn slid halfway across the set and she twirled around a couple times giggling to herself.

The entire camera and sound crew sort of stared at her until one of them spoke up," Ms. WestBerry? You feeling alright tonight?"

Giggling the woman nodded, "Uh, doesn't it look like I do, silly? Yes I feel fine." Straightening out she brought her chair back to behind the desk where it belonged and proceeded to tap her pen against it humming.

James walked in and sat down next to her. She asked, "Hey, what's up dude?"

He looked to the Camera and sound crew people who looked just as confused as he felt, it was not like her to act so juvenile, "Uhm not much Carmen," he watched as she took a massive bite of chocolate, "is that such a good idea right before we go on the air?"

Carmen shoved part of the bar in his face, "Yes, it is here have some! It tastes amazing! I swear."

He frowned, "I don't really care for it."

"its got properties that make you feel happy and give you the feeling of being in love," she cooed.

He placed a hand on her knee, "is it love that your looking for? Is that why you like it so much? If that's the case I can help you with that."

Placing a piece of it on his folder she starred blankly at him, "I'm just explaining to you what it does for some people, now come on try it."

Giving up he did as he was told while taking his hand off her knee, "It's not to bad I guess, just remember what I just said."

Before being able to respond she felt her phone vibrate, it was no doubt the response Willy had for her but there was no chance in responding because the countdown to show time started, instead she got to tell the world about her visit to the magical chocolate factory.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen I am Carmen WestBerry."

"..and I am James Balden."

Then Carmen went on to explain her interview with Charlie went which took a while since she had to compress about five hours of conversation into one tiny news report.

"…and working with the chocolatier and being his heir has always been my dream," Carmen finished. "Well ladies and gentleman that was my day with Wi-Excuse me," she took a drink of water, "That was my day with Charlie Bucket." The lights went out signaling a commercial break.

"It sounds like you had a great time with them, but tell me did Willy's craziness rub off on them," James asked seriously.

Shaking her head no she went on, "Nope, Charlie is a perfectly wonderful young boy who in my opinion makes a wonderful heir to the candy man. He goes to school just outside of the city and has many wonderful friends. Shame you don't get to meet them."

"Yeah, I'm really upset that I don't get to meet them. I mean seriously how lonely do you have to be to make a kid your heir to make him stay around," he laughed as he said this, "Well at least you never have to go back to that crazy place again now that you are done with the story. Besides now you have more free time, if you get my drift.

Wanting to retort she stopped herself, and even though she had the sinking feeling she knew exactly what James meant she egged him on, it could help her later, "No I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. You mean I get more free time to spend more twelve hour days in this stuffy office, oh that sounds like so much fun."

"That's not exactly what I meant, "he took her hand, "I meant more free time to relax and try and find a nice guy," he grinned arrogantly, trying hard to pour on the charm,

"Yeah, I could do that," she said slowly, "But you see my schedule has gotten so busy all the sudden, I don't know where I would find the time to do that. "

"That's understandable, but just know, that I will personally be waiting here when you are looking to find someone to share that busy life with, besides someone that works here would completely understand such a busy schedule," he kissed her hand gently before taking his things and leaving.


	13. Tour The Factory

The office had a completely different atmosphere now that it was 10:45 at night, it was dark walking through the hallways because most of the illumination came from sunlight streaming through the walls of windows. This however didn't break Carmen's fantastic mood and spirits, not even the fact that she had been stuck at work an extra forty-five minutes did, she was going to see Willy and that was all that mattered to her. The best part of the whole thing was that she could go to visit him for the next two days since it was a Friday night.

Quickly packing up for the evening she thought back to the kiss James planted on her hand and all his rude comments and sighed, when would he learn to stop. She would feel rather awkward admitting her affections toward the famous candy maker because then she would never get any work done. Being around other reporters, they would all want to write some story about her beloved candy man and that was exactly the kind of thing Willy was trying to avoid at this point, so for now she would just have to deal with James and his taunting.

Going down to the main lobby she could see groups of other people hanging around chatting and she made sure to wave goodbye to each and everyone of them before heading out the door. Walking to the parking lot Carmen quickly made her way into her cute blue Volkswagen Beetle and sped off into the night.

Within minutes she reached the "Wonka Complex" and followed the signs to the parking garage. Carmen bit her lip hard, this was where all the people that Willy used to have working for him would park and at this point it looked pretty run down and all together unsafe so she drove around trying to see if she could find another place to go instead.

Out of nowhere she saw a flood light coming from on top of one of the security walls that surrounded the factory, "What the he-" A group of, the still not to familiar to her, Oompa Loompas came from out of nowhere almost exactly like the light had and pointed toward a hidden area. Figuring that Willy trusted them she did as she was told, turning the corner she was heading toward a cement wall but noticed the flood light was shining in a small parking spot, and that it had a plaque like the one in the chocolate room on it. Turning off the car she could hear footsteps behind her, it was the four Oompa Loompa's who had come to help her find her spot. Getting out of the car she acknowledged them, "Thanks very much," the plaque glistened in her peripheral vision, she turned to read, "_Carmen WestBerry's Beetle Parking Only. All violators will be towed."_

The small men took her by the hands as she spoke out loud, not to anyone in particular, "He is such a sweet and amazingly creative person, isn't he? How did he know what car I drove though?" One of the Oompa Loompa's pointed to himself proudly at this point and she understood, "Ha, very nice. Just promise you won't always follow me though, girls need privacy sometimes," she snickered and received a nod.

Soon the reached the front doors of the factory and once they opened Carmen squealed with delight for she couldn't even begin to think of all the things that Willy would show her. After a minute of walking down the long corridor two things happened, Carmen realized how warm the building was and Charlie started heading toward them.

"Carmen," He ran up and hugged her, "Hi, uh Willy is expecting you but he couldn't come to greet you because he had a brainstorm, so he's in the inventing room, if you come with me, we can meet him there together."

"Inventing room huh," beaming she let him lead the way, "Well how do you get around the factory by the way? I mean all I ended up seeing was the chocolate room, but that looked like it was all that was inside the factory, but then on the outside it looks so much bigger." They had gone through all the meadows of candy grass and such at this point and with one small whistle from Charlie, a huge pink candy boat appeared in the river.

Suddenly she had a flashback to her reoccurring dream, _an unknown person or force continued there journey they approached an oversized, completely made out of chocolate, pink boat._

"This is so not happening," she exclaimed out loud but without realizing it.

Charlie questioned her, "Are you afraid of boats or rivers Carmen?"

"Wha-Oh no I just meant that the boat is so incredible, I can't believe its real that's all."

They both stepped onto the boat and she hadn't realized it at first but there were about fifty Oompa Loompa's sitting on the other side with roars in hand, ready to take off.

He quickly whispered to Carmen, "hold on tight, the first ride is always sort of nerve racking.

Giving Charlie an alarmed look she quickly grabbed on to the side of the boat she was closest to, it felt rock solid which amazed and delighted the girl.

"Switch the lights on please, so our guest can see what we pass on our journey," Charlie instructed gently.

As the lights came on the began passing through a long dark tunnel and suddenly it felt as though the boat were dropping from underneath them which made Carmen gasp, but it wasn't heard since the chocolate rapids were so loud. The boat steadied and she realized she had panicked over nothing, it was just a trick to keep you on your toes.

They passed a good twenty rooms or so before finally the boat stopped in front of a door marked, "inventing room," Carmen could feel the flips hers stomach was doing because of the ride grow stronger for she was about to see Willy again.

Charlie helped her up and opened the door for her, "Welcome to the inventing room."

She could see the candy man running around the room, putting a dab of one thing into one vat and then a whole bowl of something into a different vile and all the while he would mess with some buttons here and there.

Seeing a rolling chair, Carmen sat on it, figuring she wouldn't bother Willy until he was done. She took in the room's beauty and couldn't believe just how wonderful everything she had seen so far was. This was only the beginning to, and she knew that.

Suddenly the young woman had some sort of cloth over her eyes and the chair started spinning faster and faster. Circle after circle she began growing very dizzy and almost felt sick, "Hey what gives guy-" Suddenly she felt a straw in her mouth and instinctively took a sip of it, cherry flavored something, and immediately her dizzy and sick feeling vanished, yet she was still spinning just as fast.

"Wow," Carmen, Charlie, and Wily all shouted in unison.

"Can I take my blind fold off now?"

The spinning stopped and she could see purple gloves helping her take the cloth off of her eyes.

Willy spoke, beaming from one cheek to the next, "I'm still to nervous to try it without a blind fold yet, don't think its got the right consistency to help steady a person while they see a room flash before there eyes." He shrugged, "The cherry did help you though right? Were you about to get sick and then poof it went away?"

Her laughter rang through the room, "Willy that's incredible how do you come up with such things?"

He shrugged, "Well I was thinking while taking a spin in one of my favorite chairs, that's when I come up with my best ideas, and then I realized, hey kids do this all the time, they must feel really dizzy afterward to. So why not try making something that could help neutralize that feeling for them? Then children or whomever can enjoy spinning around in circles and also get a fix of candy, chocolate, and sugar and not feel sick."

Shrugging Willy went on, "Well then, let's boogie," he grabbed her by the arm this time, "So I think you have had enough of the boat for your first day here, so I think to get to everywhere else I am going to take you with the elevator."

In front of them stood a giant glass elevator that had many tiny buttons running down the side and four jets on top which Carmen figured was a good thing since it didn't seem to have a track of any sort.

"Ha, Charlie did you see that! I didn't run into it this time," Willy looked at a nodding Charlie and then saw a confused looking Carmen, "Oh right. Well you see usually I get so excited about moving onto my next project," he started moving his arms around, "That I forget where I park the thing and boom-" He smacked his hand against the glass, "Darn thing!" Brushing himself off nervously he followed the other two into the elevator. Without any warning the elevator began rising, with the help of the jets of course, and flew so many feet until it was on a track at this point.

"Ah, I see that invention worked out well, I will have to thank the Oompa Loompa's later for helping me program the elevator to sense when people walk into it, don't let me forget Charlie." After a couple beats went by Willy clicked a random button and the elevator went flying.

With each room they passed Willy explained it in great detail to his love whom enjoyed every single section of the Ariel tour. When the elevator came to a stop Carmen could see a bunch of apples in barrels, "oh wait, wait, let me take a guess," she thought about it and then exclaimed, "A taffy apple room! Oh Willy those were one of my favorites as a kid!"

Walking through the room, she watched as some of the Oompa Loompa's sorted the apples that were coming in from somewhere else in the factory, probably the chocolate room, and how others were taking apples that were already in barrels and coating them with some sugar and then taffy.

Willy walked over and took one of the finished taffy apples from off of a oddly shaped purple rack and handed one to her, "For you my sweet sugar." He watched her closely as if waiting for something.

"What are you staring at me like that for," She looked at the apple almost surprised, "oh right," taking a bite out of her face lit up, "it tastes like a regular taffy apple in my mouth, but then when you swallow a piece it tastes exactly like delicious cherry pie!"

Things went on like this until about 2 AM, room after room, surprise after surprise, and candy after candy, until that is, Carmen grew to tired.

"Willy sweetheart, I think I am going to have to call it a night and head home, I'm awfully tired and if I stay any longer I don't think driving home would be safe."

He pouted, "What? But you can't leave, the tour only just started a couple hours ago!"

"I know but I need some sleep."

"Why don't you just spend the night here then," Charlie interjected.

Willy thought for a moment, "Hey that's a great idea! Why didn't I think of it before, erm, well I don't really have any guest rooms in the factory…so uhm."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Your adults, you share!" Carmen gave him a pat on the back laughing to herself softly.

The candy maker thought for a moment or two then finally spoke, "Oh! Right! Like a sleep over! Come on I will show you where I sleep."

Walking through a few hallways, each more colorful and interesting then the next, they then reached his room, "This is it," Willy exclaimed excitedly, he obviously had something up his sleeve but Carmen ignored this fact. As soon as she entered the room, there was a beautiful and also extra large sun light just above the center of it. Toward the back was his bed, with red and purple satin linens.

"Are ten pillows really necessary for one person," she asked almost laughing.

"Uh, yeah, it's called comfort you silly!"

"okay then, what will I use for pajamas, my work clothes aren't the most comfortable to sleep in you know," she admitted.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Willy answered and took a set of red pajamas from an Oompa Loompa, "Charlie told them you were staying, so they got these for you, will they work?"

Amazed Carmen took them, "Thanks."

Willy pointed to a door off to the corner, "You can use my bathroom to change!"

Carmen did as she was told, inside the walls were a dark red and he had a fancy mirror right next to a bowl like sink, it was rather elegant for a man like Willy, she thought it was charming and fit him perfectly.

After putting on the PJ'S she looked in the mirror, on the left side of her chest were gold cursive letters WW and on the right were the same writing but the letters were CW, it made her feel special and sort of at home for some reason.

Before even being able to step out of the bathroom a purple pillow flew full speed right at her head, "Ha, gotcha," Willy yelled with pure delight, he was just like a child.

She ran over to the bed and grabbed another pillow, chucking it right back at him, "Ha, these do have a use!"

After a few hours of nonstop pillow fighting, both Carmen and Willy fell asleep, snuggled up underneath Willy's big red blanket.

* * *

**Hope you like! let me know by R&Ring! :)**


	14. Morning

**im baaaaaack! Okay, sooooo sooo soo sorry for the HUGE delay in time that it took this to come up. I got SOOOOO busy with a bunch of diffrent things, school, work, friends, reading, other creative things like photography and so on. But yeah, this IS a short one, but I felt bad, cause its been so long. Also, I started playing Fable 3, and you guessed it, I wanted to start work on a fanfiction based on that and would have felt bad if for some reason that had gotten posted before this got updated. Thank you very much to all who added me and or my story to there alert list or favorites! **

**R&R please! Its nice to know people are still reading and enjoying this.**

* * *

The next morning Carmen woke up not feeling Willy's arms around her waist like they had been before she had fallen asleep.

"Willy?"

She heard nothing. Stumbling onto her own personal monogrammed slippers on the side of the bed, Carmen slipped into them to go and search for her love.

A rather loud knock startled the young woman, more so when a giant circle on the bedroom door began to hum an unfamiliar tune, spin around in circles, and light up until the noise coming from the other side stopped.

"Phew."

"Miss. Westberry?"

She screamed not having noticed the door had opened and Charlie had cautiously peaked in.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Willy asked me to come check on you, see if you were awake yet. Breakfast is ready in the chocolate room, if you're available to come down to eat with us." Charlie looked down, feeling very apologetic for having scared her so much, he forgot she wasn't used to all the surprise's the factory held.

Her heart was still pounding due to the shock of the almost magical door contraption she had witnessed and Charlie's coming in to visit her, "Yeah, sure that'd be great. Let me just change first."

Charlie grinned, "Aww come on where is the fun in that? You're in the Wonka factory now, have some fun and come eat in your PJ's, please? Besides I would love to chat with you, I never really got the chance to get to know you at all yet and since I'm here I could walk you down."

She couldn't refuse the offer, she was always so uptight about everything like her schedule and what she wore around her house whether relaxing was possible or not, it would be a nice change of pace.

"Oh alright, lets go then, just promise me you wont make fun of me and the slippers I found."

Charlie laughed and nodded, "I like your slippers but I promise, come on let's go. We don't want all our food to get cold."

Giggling both of them almost ran to get down the long corridor that headed to the elevator and as they slowed down Charlie spoke up, "Miss Westberry?"

"Please Charlie, call me Carmen, my last name reminds me of work and all my bosses yelling at me about deadlines and stuff like that."

"Right okay then, Carmen, I will remember that."

He cleared his throat, the elevator now in view, well the buttons were anyway.

"Can I ask, what Willy was like when you were younger? I've known him for a while now, and its sort of a touchy subject, I think that's because of his dad. Did you both fall in love in school? Sorry if I'm asking to much, you don't have to answer. I'm just really curious you know, like what makes Willy who he is today."

Carmen clicked the, "open," button on the elevator door and waited for the young boy to enter before she clicked the "chocolate room," button and spoke, "Well Charlie, to be completely honest with you, Willy and I were both pretty different people when we were younger. He didn't have many friends, I had a fair group of them. His father, I think, had a lot to do with the fact that he was a very shy boy, and that people teased him. Wilbur Wonka, his dad, was a very well known dentist, who never let poor Willy eat any chocolate, candy, or anything with sugar. It used to be that Willy was just really quiet and never talked to anyone but then, one day he came to school with head gear that looked like it came from the future, plastered to his face and teeth, that sort of tarnished any chances of him meeting people, what with his shy personality."

She did her best not to let a tear escape from her eye as she remembered watching Willy go through his painful childhood.

"Wow, I had no idea, the poor man," Charlie exclaimed looking down sadly.

Carmen nodded, "Yeah, it was unfortunate, so finally at one point, I just introduced myself to him, and it seemed as if we hit it off right away. All of my friends made fun of me for talking to him, but I didn't care, he was one of the sweetest boy's in the entire school whom I was glad to meet and get to know.

The two continued talking like this until they reached the chocolate room. Before leaving Carmen's side to help his mother set the table, Charlie quickly gave the reporter a tight bear hug, "Thank you for opening up to me. You're a really sweet person and I'm glad I got to get to know you a little better."

With absolutely no notice at all, Willy had come up behind Carmen, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head, "beautiful day, isn't it my dear?"

She twirled around, still in the candy maker's arms and kissed him with a gentle hello, "Yes, its wonderful!"

Taking her hand Willy guided her back into the Bucket household, "You know, I think you look really beautiful in your PJ's and slippers, you should wear them all the time."

Blushing a little, Carmen looked around the room of nine people, "Good morning, what's for breakfast?"


End file.
